Retour au Propriétaire
by Lisalune
Summary: En allant visiter sa mère à Ste Mangouste, Draco rencontre Harry dans la chambre voisine. Malfoy se fait un plaisir de se moquer de lui. L’histoire parsemée d’un peu de magie, se passe quelques années après la guerre contre Voldemort. OneShot Slash DM HP


**Retour au Propriétaire**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note d'auteur :** C'est la première fois que j'écris un One-Shot sur Draco et Harry ensemble, mais je me suis fais dire qu'il y avait de l'originalité malgré quelques clichés.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco sortait de la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère quand il vit un guérisseur sortir de celle d'à côté en parlant et le nom de Potter attira son attention à un tel point que son expression faciale fit arrêter des passants, le dévisageant un moment avant de poursuivre leur route. Quand tout le monde fut éloigné, la curiosité l'emporta alors il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Malfoy? Tu n'a rien à faire ici, grogna Harry.

- Du calme Potter, je n'étais pas venu pour toi, mais pour voir ma mère et par un malheureux hasard, elle est juste à côté, expliqua-t-il.

- Si tu dis à quelqu'un où je suis, y comprit un journaliste, je te retrouve et…

- Je suis déjà curieux de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu veuilles le cacher au Monde Sorcier, si tu me le dévoile, je vais peut-être considérer garder ton secret, le coupa-t-il en affichant un sourire malicieux.

Harry s'étirait dans le but de prendre sa baguette, mais en gémissant de douleur, il retomba mollement sur le lit. Le grand blond alla la déposer sur le bureau à l'entrée de la chambre par simple sécurité et se retourna vers le patient qui le regardait avec une mine mi-furieuse, mi-inquiète.

- Si j'avais eu l'intention de te tuer, j'aurais déjà commencé à te torturer. Satisfait ma curiosité et je te laisserai tranquille, insista Draco.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire?

- Non, mais si tu voulais la paix, tu aurais dû dire à ton guérisseur d'être plus discret et de verrouiller la porte ou d'y assigner un garde. Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer au Manoir, personne ne m'attend, dit-il sans aucune expression.

Il croisa les bras, s'appuya le dos au mur et pendant que l'ancien Gryffondor soupira et hésita visiblement à répondre, son regard se fixa sur son torse nu couvert d'épais bandages. Draco remarqua aussi trois cicatrices sur son bras gauche, dont une allait jusqu'à l'épaule. Sachant ce que le Survivant avait fait durant la guerre contre Voldemort et qu'il était ensuite devenu un Auror, il n'en était pas surprit, les journaux faisaient régulièrement des articles sur lui, surtout lorsqu'il attrapait les derniers Mangemorts qui tentaient d'échapper à Azkaban. Il y eu même une édition spéciale le jour ou Harry avait eu 25 ans, relatant ses plus grands exploits, quelques mois auparavant.

- Tu peux contacter la Gazette du Sorcier, je ne te dirai rien et à eux non plus, c'est personnel, lâcha finalement Harry.

- Personnel? Donc ça ne t'est pas arrivé en traquant un mage noir? Intéressant, j'ai encore plus envie de savoir, ricana le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçu qu'un grognement.

- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de deviner. Une sorcière s'est vengée de toi parce que tu ne voulais pas lui donner un autographe? Tu as voulu _monter_ un Centaure, dans tout les sens du terme, mais il t'a donné un coup de sabot pour t'arrêter? Tu es allé pêcher, sauf que tu es devenue la proie d'une créature sous-marine?

- Non! Ça suffit! Tu as l'esprit complètement tordu!

- Les visites sont terminées, veuillez rentrer chez-vous, nous nous occuperons de vos êtres chers, dit une aimable voix qui était amplifiée, provenant du couloir.

- Tu as de la chance Potter, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Draco était revenu le lendemain et le jour suivant, sans toutefois réussir à faire parler l'ancien Gryffondor. Il continuait en parlant de tout et de rien, tandis que son interlocuteur était pratiquement toujours silencieux.

- Malfoy, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui?

- Parce que grâce à toi, presque tous mes amis son enfermé à Azkaban et ceux qui restent n'ose jamais me répliquer. Je fais peur aux gens à cause de la réputation de ma famille.

- Ce n'est pas tellement mieux pour moi, presque tout le monde s'intéresse à mes actions héroïques plutôt qu'a ce que je suis.

- Pauvre Potter, fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je déteste ça! Les sorcières m'approche uniquement pour mon argent, tandis que celles qui m'intéressent sont souvent embarrassées en ma présence à cause des conséquences de ma célébrité, qui rend nos déplacements difficiles et rapportés dans les journaux.

- Peut-être que tu serais mieux avec un sorcier, les gars ne se plaignent pas autant, fit remarquer Draco.

Harry leva un sourcil, mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, puisque son guérisseur venait pour vérifier son état en quelques coup de baguette. Il accepta ensuite de lui donner son congé de l'hôpital, en lui disant qu'il pourrait retirer ses bandages le lendemain. Les deux sorciers transplanèrent bientôt chacun chez eux, sans s'adresser de nouveau la parole.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était complètement remis de ses blessures et venait de terminer son magasinage sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter le reste des cadeaux de Noël destiné à ses amis. Deux voix visiblement en colère, dont une lui était familière, s'élevèrent parmi les autres. Il pressa le pas et découvrit un sorcier à large carrure, sa baguette pointée vers un autre homme au corps plus menu à la chevelure blonde.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici? demanda Harry en s'armant de sa baguette tout en continuant d'avancer.

- C'est lui, Draco Malfoy, j'en suis certain! Que quelqu'un avertisse un Auror! cria l'homme aux large épaule.

- J'en suis un, quel est le problème?

- Je croyais que c'était clair quand j'ai prononcé son nom! C'est le fils d'un Mangemort, il suivra sûrement le même chemin que son père!

- C'est faux, il est resté en dehors de la guerre contre Voldemort et s'il était un mage noir, vous seriez déjà étendu par terre. Il n'a même pas sortie sa baguette, expliqua calmement Harry avant que Draco n'ait le temps de parler.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, il… Oh, Monsieur Potter, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Si vous le dites, je vous crois, termina l'homme sur un ton embarrassé.

- Je veux porter plainte contre-lui, il m'a enlevé mon foulard avec un sort et m'a fait de fausses accusations, déclara Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'était pour mieux voir son visage, marmonna le fautif.

Harry soupira en jetant un œil aux nombreux curieux qui assistaient à la scène. Il aurait pu oser refuser s'ils avaient été seuls, mais son devoir était de faire respecter la loi, même si ça ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir que ce soit pour Malfoy. Par contre, ce dernier semblait grandement s'amuser de la situation pendant que l'Auror prenait la déposition et la signature de deux témoins en plus des sorciers directement concernés. Finalement, il rangea le parchemin et le foulard dans une poche de sa cape.

- Tu veux l'accrocher dans ton salon en souvenir de moi? se moqua Draco.

- Non, comme pièce à conviction, il te sera rendu plus tard, c'est la procédure. Même si toute cette affaire semble exagérée, cet homme aurait pu faire bien pire si personne ne l'avait interrompu, répliqua Harry sur le point de perdre patience.

- Potter…

- Quoi encore? le coupa-t-il sèchement.

- N'oublis pas tes achats, expliqua le grand blond en pointant les sacs qu'il avait laisser par terre à quelques pas d'eux.

Le Survivant fulminait, il détestait voir son ancien ennemi jouer les gentlemen en voyant clairement ses yeux gris briller de malice, car à cause de tous les curieux, Harry ne pouvait pas laisser échapper de paroles déplacées. Il se força à le remercier et transplana avant d'être de nouveau interpellé par Malfoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les journées s'écoulèrent sans que le jeune Auror ne fasse d'autre rencontre inattendu avec le Serpentard. Il alla au service d'hibou postal du cartier magique où il habitait pour renvoyer le foulard de Malfoy chez lui, puisque l'affaire était maintenant classée. Il ne voulait surtout pas envoyer sa propre chouette là-bas. En rédigeant l'adresse qui était noté dans son rapport, il pu sentir l'odeur provenant de l'écharpe qui était posé sur le comptoir. Troublé d'en aimer la senteur, il eut l'envie soudaine de ne pas la renvoyer à son propriétaire, pour s'offrir une petite vengeance en s'en débarrassant.

Harry ouvrit la main au-dessus d'une poubelle non loin de là, mais fut surprit de voir le foulard s'enrouler et s'attacher solidement à son poignet, comme s'il était conscient et voulait éviter d'être jeté. Il secoua la tête pour s'assurer d'avoir bien vu, puis essaya de le dégager de sa main libre, mais sans succès. Il s'envola ensuite dans les air, apparemment traîné par l'écharpe. Quelques passants éclatèrent de rire et d'autres le regardait s'en aller en levant les sourcils.

- Merci de m'aider, grogna-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Restant à très basse altitude, il se cogna contre un immeuble tout en continuant de se faire mener quelque part. Il devina la destination et décida qu'il valait mieux s'y rendre tout de suite pour éviter le pire. Il visualisa l'adresse et transplana devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir du grand blond, puis sonna. L'elfe de maison le laissa entrer après avoir vu l'insigne d'Auror, puis il alla chercher son maître.

- Potter, quel bon vent t'amène? lâcha Draco avec son éternel sourire malicieux.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, j'aurais pu me faire tuer! Débarrasse-moi de ce truc! cracha Harry.

- N'exagère pas, tu as survécu à toutes les attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne te fera pas avoir par un simple foulard, ricana-t-il en prenant sa baguette pour récupérer son bien.

- Simple foulard? Ça n'en a pas l'air du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais?

- C'est simplement une combinaison de sort d'anti-destructions et de retour au propriétaire, résuma-t-il.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a au moins une formule illégale là-dedans… fit-il avec le regard suspicieux.

- Tu as un peu de sang sur la lèvre.

Sans réfléchir, Draco avait approché sa main dans le but de l'essuyer avec son pouce, mais Harry lécha le liquide rouge au même moment tandis que le contact physique se fit. Le Survivant ferma les yeux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été touché depuis si longtemps, consacrant les derniers mois uniquement à son travail ou aux préparatif des fêtes de Noël. Ses joues rougirent, confus et honteux d'avoir apprécié l'effleurement de ses doigts sur sa bouche, lui donnant de doux frissons. Quand il les ouvrit, l'ancien Serpentard le fixait étrangement.

- J'ai tellement essayé de te détester durant nos années à Poudlard Potter. J'adorais me disputer avec toi et je me suis rendu compte avec l'âge, que c'était une mince compensation à défaut de pouvoir t'embrasser. Je n'arrivais pas te sortir de ma tête, tu étais une obsession. J'étais furieux et je le suis encore un peu…

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour l'empêcher de s'approcher, mais aucun son ne sortait. Le baiser fut donc inévitable, mais l'Auror décida de ne rien faire pour l'encourager à continuer, espérant qu'il abandonnerait. Il délaissa sa bouche, mais ce fut pour embrasser son cou.

- Est-ce que tu sais embrasser? se moqua-t-il.

- Bien sûr! Je n'ai simplement pas répondu au tien! s'indigna Harry.

- D'accord, prouve-le, murmura-t-il avec un regard de défi.

Malefoy voulait savoir ce qu'il valait, car il avait de la difficulté à imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Voulant défendre sa fierté, l'ancien Gryffondor laissa de côté les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas le faire. Il plaça une main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa, le surprenant par la passion qu'il démontrait, jusqu'à ce que Draco en fasse autant. Ils mirent fin au baiser par manque d'air, puis reprirent leur souffle sans être capable de soutenir le regard de l'autre, car aucun ne voulait avouer que l'expérience avait été agréable.

- Tu veux visiter le Manoir? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Se sentant incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, le Survivant hocha la tête et suivit son hôte dans chaque pièce, souvent surprit par le style chaleureux. Il avait plutôt imaginé une décoration sombre, presque sinistre. Arrivé dans sa chambre à coucher, Draco le poussa sur le lit et le regarda en souriant.

- Potter, je te propose de faire un autre genre de duel, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en déboutonnant sa propre chemise.

Harry avala difficilement en se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux vers le membre viril de Malfoy, qui était sûrement dressé. Il était partagé entre se répéter mentalement qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, tout en étant incapable d'ignorer les signes contradictoires de son corps qui indiquaient qu'il le désirait.

- Pourquoi moi? demanda finalement Harry à voix basse.

- Toi qui a souvent brisé les règles pour sauver le monde avec tes amis, tu devrais savoir que l'interdit est excitant. Imagine le scandale si ce que nous allons faire devait se savoir, expliqua-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice en se débarrassant de son pantalon avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noir leva un sourcil en approuvant intérieurement sa remarque. En mettant de côté son esprit rationnel, il l'attira pour réclamer un baiser. Draco lui accorda sans hésitation en relevait son chandail, pour ensuite se séparer à regret pour lui enlever et le jeter par terre. Il en profita pour lui enlever son pantalon avant de retourner à ses lèvres en passant une main sous lui pour le rapprocher d'avantage tandis que des bras musclés se refermèrent dans son dos.

Malfoy parcouru son torse de ses doigts, puis il fit de même avec sa bouche avant de venir s'occuper de son membre viril après lui avoir retiré son boxer. Il se délecta des gémissements que chacun de ses coups de langue produisait. Il le regarda se cambrer de plaisir en le prenant complètement en bouche, puis éclata presque de rire lorsqu'il arrêta après une minute et qu'il lui adressa un regard exprimant sa frustration.

Contre toute attente, Harry le poussa sur le dos et roula par-dessus lui. Ce fut son tour d'explorer toutes les parties de son anatomie en déposant des baisers un peu partout en le débarrassant de son boxer. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Draco lorsqu'il réussi finalement à se décider à le sucer. Avant d'en arriver à craquer, il inversa leur position en le remontant à sa hauteur.

- Ça va faire mal? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Pas tellement, je connais un sort très pratique, répondit-il en s'étirant pour prendre sa baguette, pour faire le sort de lubrification.

Il fit rouler Potter sur le côté, se plaça derrière en lui relevant la jambe du dessus de manière à écarter ses fesses pour le pénétrer doucement. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation et débuta le va-et-vient en augmentant progressivement la vitesse. Le Survivant laissa quelques gémissements lui confirmer son plaisir grandissant, ensuite en faisant aussi des mouvements de bassins.

L'Auror tourna la tête vers lui et celui-ci s'approcha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une passion dévorante avant d'atteindre l'orgasme quelques instants plus tard, bientôt suivit par son amant. Ils s'étendirent sur le dos, reprenant leur souffle, puis, le grand blond ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses doigts sur les cicatrices qu'il avait tout d'abord aperçu lors de sa visite à l'hôpital.

- Alors, est-ce que tu accepterais de me dire comment tu as été blessé au torse maintenant… Tu n'en as pas gardé de marque, demanda-t-il en examinant ses abdominaux.

- C'est vraiment stupide…

- Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu garderas le secret. N'attend pas que j'utilise la manière forte, insista l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

- Kreattur, mon seul et unique elfe de maison que je dois garder à cause d'un héritage, me rend la vie impossible et il est un peu dingue… Cette fois, au lieu de se taper la tête sur les meubles ou les murs, il l'a fait sur mon ventre.

- Vraiment? Tu n'as aucun problème avec les mages noirs, mais les foulards et les elfes, c'est une autre affaire… se moqua Draco, prit d'un tel fou rire qu'il aurait tombé hors du lit si son amant de l'avait pas attrapé à temps.

- Il a la tête tellement dure qu'il m'a brisé une côte et m'a fait d'autres dommages internes et externes. J'aimerais tant pouvoir m'en débarrasser, continua-t-il.

- C'est celui qui appartenais aux Black? Je peux t'arranger ça, combien tu me le vendrais? Mes autres elfes vont se charger de le faire obéir, proposa le grand blond quelques minutes plus tard en commençant à redevenir sérieux.

- Tu ferais ça? Je te le donne! Kreattur vient ici tout de suite! ordonna-t-il.

- Ont aurait peut-être pu s'habiller avant non?

- Ce serait bien s'il pouvait faire une crise cardiaque, plaisanta Harry.

La petite créature apparut, écarquilla ses grand yeux globuleux et alla se frapper la tête contre l'armoire tout en se tirant les oreilles, dès qu'il eu des pensées meurtrière envers son maître pour lui avoir imposé sa nudité.

- Ça suffit! Dès maintenant tu appartiens à Draco Malfoy.

- Harry Potter dit vrai? couina Kreattur en se tournant vers eux, évitant soigneusement d'abaisser son regard.

- Oui, tu peux aller à la cuisine, les autres te dirons quoi faire, confirma l'ancien Serpentard.

- Je peux me brûler les yeux? demanda la créature avec espoir.

- Non, je ne préfère pas, tu ne me serais plus très utile si tu devenais aveugle, répondit Draco après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

L'elfe s'empressa de sortir de la chambre, puis Harry remercia son hôte en l'embrassant langoureusement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Au fait, pourquoi ta mère était à Ste Mangouste?

- Elle a été attaquée par des plantes du jardin. Je ne t'emmènerai pas y faire un tour, tu te débrouilles mieux avec ceux qui font de la magie noire, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, ricana Draco.

- Je vais te le faire payer cette fois! s'indigna Harry en sentant son excitation remonter en flèche…

**Fin**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos commentaires seraient grandement appréciés! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés!


End file.
